Dandelion
by Dead Hands
Summary: Dandelion. Terbang bebas tanpa beban apa pun.. "Junhong ingin jadi dandelion" DAELO FANFIC! DAEHYUN X ZELO BROMACE (karena ga ada adegan kisseu-nya dan mereka masih kecil tak berdosa *plakk*) DLDR!


Annyeoooooong *tebar bunga bangke*

Yahhhh tebar bunga bangke tuh ritual wajib D sebelum memulai sebuah efef

Author gila jadi mohon dimaklumi *bow 180°*

.

.

.

**Warning: Bromance hahahaha *dicekek*, typo(s) mungkin, kosakata miskin, alur maju-mundur tak jel, gaje **

**DAELO DAEHYUN X ZELO **

**. **

**.**

** DLDR! **

**. **

_Italic= Flashback_

.

Sang surya mulai bangun. Suara burung berkicau menambah keindahan. Sinar mentari pagi menghangatkan tubuh namja kecil yang sedang mengamati keindahannya meskipun pepohonan tinggi menghalangi penglihatan. Namja yang luar biasa imut. Wajahnya seperti mampu melelehkan es di kutub utara. Kulitnya seputih susu, bibir pinknya membuat semua orang ingin menggigitnya karena gemas.

Dia memejamkan mata. Menikmati angin pagi yang menyejukkan. Surai depannya terangkat. Ia tersenyum. Meskipun ia sendiri. Ya, meskipun ini taman yang ramai, yang penuh dengan canda-tawa penghuninya, hanya ia yang sendirian. Di bagian terpencil, di bagian yang kecil kemungkinan untuk dilihat orang lain. Tak apa. Ia tak peduli. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Anti-social. Dan semua ini dikarenakan kekejaman appa-nya.

"Hei."

Suara itu memecah lamunan namja imut itu. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. "Kau sendirian. Memangnya kau tidak bosan?", namja yang mungkin lebih tua duduk dihadapannya.

Karena gugup, namja imut itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajah.

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri.", dia mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Daehyun. 6 tahun."

Namja yang sedang menundukkan kepala tak tahu harus berbuar apa. Jadi ia membalas uluran tangan mungil Daehyun.

"J-Junhong.. 5 tahun."

.

.

_"Junhong! Belikan appa bir!" Suara appa Junhong menggelegar. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya tersentak._

_Junhong kecil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hampir berdarah. Air mata sudah menetes. "T-tapi Junhong tak p-punya uang..."_

**_PLAKK!_**

_Tamparan sekuat tenaga kuda sudah diberikan oleh sang penyuruh. Matanya melotot. Dia mengeram seperti harimau yang menemukan mangsa. __"Berisik! Cari uang dengan otak pabo-mu itu!"_

_Junhong memegang pipinya. Dia tak bisa melawan. Dia tak ingin melawan. Dia takut appanya nanti menelantarkannya. Meskipun jumlah luka di tubuh Junhong tak bisa dibilang sedikit._

.

.

"Junhongie?"

Lagi. Suara Daehyun memecah lamunan Junhong. Membuat mata Junhong berhenti memproduksi air mata.

"Junhongie kenapa?", Daehyun mengelus pipi basah Junhong perlahan.

"Junhongie tak apa-apa kok.", Junhong menyeka air matanya. Ia tak ingin Daehyun mengetahui masa lalu-nya.

Daehyun mem-_pout_-kan bibir. "Junhongie bohong."

Pipi Junhong memerah. Malu. Takut. Kaget.

"Ah sudahlah. Junhongie mau main tidak?", Daehyun bangkit dari duduk.

Junhong membisu. Pita suaranya seperti tertahan sesuatu. Dia hanya bisa menatap Daehyun lekat-lekat.

"Ermmm main apa yaaa..", Daehyun menerawang sekitar.

Junhong sejujurnya mau bermain. Sangat-sangat-sangat mau. Dia tak pernah merasakan asyiknya masa kecil. Tidak seperti anak lainnya.

"Ah! Junhongie, disebelah kanan, ada dandeliooon~". Kaki-kaki kecil Daehyun berjalan ke dekat Junhong, lalu mencabut setangkai bunga dandelion berwarna putih. Bulat sempurna.

Junhong menatap Daehyun berbinar-binar. Ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Dengan sekali tiupan dari mulut Daehyun, bulu-bulu dandelion mulai terbang dengan bebas. Terbang entah kemana. Tergantung kemana angin akan membawanya. Ringan. Tanpa beban.

"Lihat Junhongie? Hebat kan?", Daehyun tersenyum lebar. Dia membentangkan tangan, "Daehyunnie juga ingin menjadi dandelion. Terbang bebas tanpa digerakkan apapun. Tanpa diatur apapun."

Junhong menganga. Kagum dengan pemandangan tadi. Ditambah dengan kata-kata Daehyun yang tertancap di otaknya.

"Ayo Junhongie juga coba!", Daehyun menyerahkan setangkai pada Junhong. Awalnya Junhong ragu. Tapi senyuman hangat Daehyun membuatnya yakin.

Junhong meniup lembut dandelion di tangannya. Dan seperti tadi, bulu-bulunya terbang di angkasa. Sepertinya beban pikiran Junhong tadi dibawa oleh bulu-bulu itu. Junhong tersenyum, tanpa sadar.

"Dandelion... ", Junhong bergumam kecil. Matanya tetap terpesona dengan bulu-bulu dandelion yang masih melayang.

.

.

**_PRANG!_**

_Suara pecahan botol memekakkan telinga Junhong. Membuat air mata mulai menumpuk._

_"Hei! Cepat buatkan makan!", Appa Junhong yang baru saja pulang langsung mengomeli istrinya. Dia mabuk._

_"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Setiap pulang malam kau selalu mabuk! Anggaran kita berkurang karena kau!", Umma Junhong meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya. Dia sudah terlalu lama bersabar. Tangannnya mengepal. Darah berkumpul di kepalanya. Pusing._

_"Apa urusanmu hah?! Jangan sok mengurus-ku!". Namja paruh baya itu memukul meja. Junhong yang mengintip dari kamarnya mulai terisak pelan._

_"Kau selalu begini sejak aku melahirkan Junhong! Apa salah-ku?! Kenapa kau selalu melampiaskan kekesalanmu?! Bahkan kau tak menemani-ku saat melahirkan darah dagingmu sendiri!", sosok umma tak mau kalah. Amarah sudah menguasai tubuhnya._

_Junhong tak kuat. Dia kembali ke tempat tidur. Menangis dalam gelap._

_._

_._

Tidak. Beban pikirannya muncul lagi. Kepalanya pusing.

"Tuh kan. Junhongie pasti lagi mikir sesuatu.", Daehyun menatap malas Junhong yang sedang mencengkram kepalanya.

Junhong melirik Daehyun. Lalu tersenyum, _fake smile_. "S-sungguh Junhongie tak apa-apa."

Daehyun memutar bola mata. Lalu tanpa izin dari Junhong, Daehyun langsung memeluknya. Mata Junhong terbelalak. Mukanya memerah.

"Hm? Junhongie kaget?", Daehyun menghela napas,"Tak apa. Kata orang dewasa, kalau ingin membuat seseorang tenang peluk aja dia.". Dengan santainya Daehyun berkata begitu. Yahh namanya anak kecil, belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Bu-bukan hanya saja.. Sudah lama Junhongie tak berpelukan dengan orang...", Junhong tesipu. Dia perlahan membalas pelukan Daehyun.

Nyaman. Ya, perkataan Daehyun benar. Junhong berharap ia bisa seperti ini selamanya. Menerima kasih sayang orang lain. Membuat senyumnya mengembang bak bunga di musim semi.

.

.

_Junhong menggigit bibir. Sudah berdarah. Matanya basah. Tangannya menggenggam erat boneka kelinci buatan ummanya._

_"Aku sudah muak! Kau keterlaluan! Kasihan Junhong yang tak pernah menerima kasih sayang dari seorang ayah!", Umma Junhong berteriak makin keras. Tidak-tidak-tidak._

_"Cerewet!"_

**_JRASH!_**

_"...A..akh.."_

_Darah mulai mengalir dari perut sang umma. Membuat piyama berwarna hijau kini berwarna merah pekat. Disebabkan oleh botol yang dipecahkan namja mabuk tadi._

_"Ini hidup ku! Aku sendiri yang mengurusnya!", appa Junhong meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan istrinya sendiri. Tak lupa ia membanting pintu kamar, menambah suasana tegang._

_Rasa sakit yang luar biasa mulai menggerogoti namja itu. Dia terkulai lemas di lantai. Menatap genangan darahnya. _

_"J-Junhongie...", Suara itu terdengar pelan. Sangat pelan. Tapi ia ingin Junhong mendengarnya. Saat terakhir kali ia memanggil buah hatinya yang sangat ia sayangi._

_Junhong terisak. "U-ummaaaa...". Dia masih duduk di kasur. Tak tahan melihat kekejaman appa-nya. Meskipun begitu, ia seperti bisa merasakan apa yang diluar sana. Dengan sangat jelas._

_"Ummaaa...", Junhong menenggelamkan wajahnya ke boneka. Suaranya ber-vibra. Dia takut. Dia berharap saat ini dia sedang bermimpi. Dia harap sebentar lagi ia akan bangun dan langsung memeluk ummanya yang tersenyum, lalu ia akan memakan muffin kebanggaan ummanya._

_Tapi tidak._

_Kenyataan memang menyakitkan._

_._

_._

Daehyun menatap wajah Junhong. Ia tak ingin mengganggu lamunan Junhong kali ini. Karena Daehyun tahu. Junhong sedang menahan rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam.

"D-Daehyunnie..."

Akhirnya, bibir _pink _itu merekah. Membuat Daehyun sedikit bersemangat. "Ne?"

"Daehyunnie... Sayang Junhongie kan?", Junhong menggenggam tangan Daehyun. Mata mereka bertemu.

Daehyun tersenyum dengan aduh unyu sekali. Lalu ia menagkup wajah Junhong. "Ne, tentu saja."

"Tapi kan kita baru saja bertemu. Dan.. Tak ada yang mau berteman dengan Junhongie. Junhongie dijuluki anak aneh. Nanti kalau Daehyunnie diledek bagaimana?", Mata Junhong mulai berkaca-kaca.

Daehyun mencium pipi Junhong sekilas. Membuat wajah Junhong memerah. "Daehyunnie tak peduli. Ini hidup Daehyunnie kan? Daehyunnie sendiri yang menentukan."

Jantung Junhong belum normal. Mungkin tak akan normal. Dia terlalu kaget dengan ciuman Daehyun tadi. Hei, dia kan masih kecil. Seharusnya belum mengerti. Tapi entah kenapa jantung Junhong bergerak sendiri. Aduhhh.

"Daehyunnie sayang Junhongie kok... Tenang saja."

Senyum Junhong terukir. Senyum hangat.

.

.

_Jari-jari putih memetik bunga di padang rumput. Senyum manis terpajang di wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya bergerak dibawa angin yang terpesona oleh kecantikan namja itu. Seperti bidadari._

_"Junhongie.", tangannya melambai. Junhong yang berada tak jauh dari namja itu mendekatinya, "Ne umma?"_

_Namja itu –umma Junhong– memberikan Junhong hasil karyanya. "Lihat. Flower crown. Untukmu Junhongie.". Senyum sang umma tak lepas dari wajahnya. Cantik._

_Junhong memakai flower crown itu. "Tapi umma, ini kan biasanya untuk yeojaa", ia sedikit merengek._

_Umma Junhong menghela napas, "Habisnya kau juga cantik Junhongie. Terlalu cantik untuk menjadi namja.", ia mengedipkan mata._

_Junhong mem-pout-kan bibir, "Ah, umma sendiri jugaa", Lalu menjadikan pangkuan ummanya sebagai bantal._

_Tangan lembut sosok cantik itu membelai rambut Junhong. Ia sangat menyukai itu. Saat kasih sayang seorang umma mengalir deras di tubuhnya._

_"Ummaa.."_

_"Ne?"_

_Junhong menelan saliva. Dia agak ragu dengan perkataannya ini._

_"Kenapa umma menikah sama appa? Appa kan jahat."_

_Umma Junhong sedikit kaget. Lalu ia menarik napas panjang. "Dulu appa tidak seperti itu sayang. Dulu dia baik."_

_Junhong menatap umma-nya bingung. "Kenapa appa sekarang jahat?"_

_Namja itu terdiam. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Senyumannya pudar._

_"Sudah, ayo pulang. Malam sebentar lagi datang."_

_Ia bangkit, lalu menggendong Junhong. Tak menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilempar oleh Junhong. Ia tak ingin Junhong mengetahui ini._

_Sedangkan Junghong hanya bisa memeluk leher sang ingin mengungkit pertanyaan itu, entah kenapa._

.

.

Langit mulai berwarna jingga. Ya, sore. Dan ini sudah waktunya Junhong pulang. Lalu menemui appa-nya yang ia benci.

Junhong menepuk-nepuk pantanya. Lalu tersenyum. "Gomawo Daehyunnie. Junhongie senang. Seharian ini kita bermain.", ia meregangkan tubuh.

Daehyun membalas tersenyum, "Junhongie mau pulang?"

"Ne.", Junhong mengangguk pelan.

Daehyun membalikan badan, "Kalau begitu Daehyunnie pergi dulu."

Saat Daehyun melangkahkan kaki, tangannya digenggam oleh Junhong.

"Ada apa Junhongie? Junhongie masih mau main?", Daehyun menautkan alis.

Junhong memeluk Daehyun dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Daehyun. Daehyun menghela napas. Sedikit tak percaya dengan tingkah namja yang 1 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Gomawo Daehyunniee...

Sudah mengeluarkan Junhongie dari kandang."

.

.

.

Junhong membuka pintu kamar. Dilihatnya sosok appa yang sedang meneguk botol bir ke-5 dengan kaki tertumpu pada meja. Junhong menatapnya kosong. Tidak seperti dulu.

"Hei Junhong! Cepat buatkan appa kopi! Jangan diam saja di situ!", dia membanting botol ditangannya ke meja. Membuat sisa bir di dalam botol itu mengenai kaus Junhong.

Tapi Junhong tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Tatapannya masih kosong. "Ne appa.", ia berjalan ke dapur.

"Uuuukh... aku mabuk... hahaha..", appa Junhong bergumam sendiri. Ya, dia mabuk. Tak perlu dijelaskan keadaannya seperti apa. Kacau.

Tangan mungil Junhong membawa secangkir kopi hitam panas yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu di meja. Sebentar ia menatap appa-nya. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu anak aneh!", Tanpa berterima kasih, namja paruh baya di depan Junhong meneguk habis kopi hitam itu.

"Selamat malam appa.", Junhong berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

Appa Junhong menautkan alis. Kesal. Dan bingung. Kemana seorang anak istrinya yang penakut dan cengeng itu?

"Uhuk! Sial... Kenapa ini...", ia mencengkram dadanya. Napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Pandangan matanya kabur.

**_BRUKK_**

Ia terjatuh **(#D: dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ *plakk*).** Busa keluar dari mulut appa Junhong. Ia semakin lemas. Ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Sedangkan di kamar Junhong, di dalam kegelapan,

_ Evil smile_ terukir di wajah namja imut itu.

.

.

.

Mata appa Junhong terbuka. Efek mabuknya sudah hilang. Napasnya memburu. Dia agak kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Ingin ia berteriak, tapi mulutnya tertutup lakban. Ingin ia berdiri lalu memukul Junhong, tapi tangan dan kakinya terikat. Hm. Greget.

Gelap. Hanya ada 1 cahaya lilin di dekatnya. Jantungnya mulai tidak beres. Ada firasat buruk. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Hai appa."

**_DEG!_**

"Appa sudah bangun? Nyenyak tidak?", Junhong berjongkok di samping appa-nya. Namja itu membulatkan mata. Kaget. Takut. Kesal.

"Appa mau bicara apa?", Junhong mendekatkan tangannya ke lakban, tapi tak jadi. Dasar Junhong kau pehape. "Ah, appa juga tak mendengar omongan umma waktu itu. Jadi Junhong akan bersikap seperti appa sekarang.", Junhong memamerkan deretan gigi susunya.

Seperti ada yang mengetuk pintu hatinya, pasti saat ini appa Junhong menyesal. Otaknya mulai memutar kejadian dulu. Saat dia memukul istrinya. Saat ia membentak Junhong. Saat ia membunuh istrinya. Dan saat ia berselingkuh. Yahh namanya manusia. Selalu menyesal di akhir. Di saat kematian sudah di dekatnya.

"Junhong sudah tahu kenapa appa jadi jahat. Kasihan umma. Umma sudah terlalu baik sama appa.", Junhong menghela napas.

Junhong mengangkat pecahan botol, menggenggam kuat leher botol bir itu. "Appa juga membunuh umma dengan ini kan?", Junhong tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis. Bukan senyum hangat.

Mata sang appa terbelalak. Tidak-tidak. Ia tak ingin _ending_ seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke masa lalu. Oh tidak. Dia mulai menangis.

"Ehhh, appa menangis? Aduuhh kasihan. Pasti saat ini appa ingin dipeluk kan?", raut wajah Junhong berubah. "Junhong dulu juga pernah menangis. Sakit. Junhong tahu rasanya seperti apa."

Junhong memutar pecahan botol itu, mengarahkan bagian tajamnya ke leher appa-nya sendiri.

"Junhong ingin jadi dandelion. Terbang bebas tanpa digerakkan apapun. Tanpa diatur apapun. Tanpa beban apapun."

Appa Junhong hanya bisa terisak. Sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Kalau saja ia tidak menyelingkuhi istrinya, kalau saja ia tidak membentak Junhong, kalau saja ia menemani istrinya saat melahirkan hasil pembuahan mereka. Sekali lagi, manusia hanya bisa berandai-andai setelah penyesalan.

"Ini hidup Junhong kan? Junhong sendiri yang menentukan.", Junhong menatap kosong appanya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Appa juga pernah membentak umma seperti itu kan?"

Tidak. Appa Junhong tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya sekarang. Seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya. Seperti ada bom nuklir di dalam jantungnya dan sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Tak apa. Manusia memang selalu menyesal di akhir.", Junhong mengangkat tangannya.

"Junhong sayang appa, Bang Yongguk appa"

**_JRASH! _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Junhong duduk di samping appa- maksudku, mayat appa-nya dengan leher yang tertancap pecahan botol. Dia tersenyum kecil. Menatap tangan mungilnya yang penuh darah. Padahal dulu itu tangan yang di gunakan untuk menyeka air matanya.

Sosok umma muncul di otaknya. Umma-nya yang cantik. Umma-nya yang tersayang. Umma-nya dengan muffin coklat yang ia suka. Dia tersenyum puas sudah membalaskan dendam umma-nya, Kim Himchan.

"Hei Daehyunnie.."

Junhong menengok ke belakang. Ditangkapnya sosok Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum. Daehyun mendekatinya.

"Junhongie.", Daehyun mengacak-ngacak rambut Junhong, "Kau sudah selesai kan?"

Junhong mengangguk semangat. Dia bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Memberi efek merah pada celana selutut yang dikenakan.

Daehyun menggandeng tangan Junhong. Tak peduli dengan darah pekat yang juga menular ke tangannya. Dia tidak jijik. Justru ia tersenyum lebar saat Junhong menanam botol di leher appa-nya.

"Daehyunnie..."

"Um?"

"Daehyunnie... Jangan pergi dari Junhongie ne..", Junhong tersipu. Ukhukhukhu manisnya.

"Tentu..", Daehyun menepuk pundak Junhong,

"Kita akan selalu bersama. Bermain bersama. Makan bersama. Tidur bersama.

Meniup dandelion bersama.

Dan membunuh bersama.

Selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Ya ampun gaje bangeeeeet *ngumpet di punggung zelo*

Tapi D puas karena ada adegan darah :3 tapi gaje juga sihhh *facepalm*

Yaahhhhh jadi MPREG lagi. Aduuuhhhhh. MPREG membunuh D perlahan.

Shit besok UTS omonaaaa *jedotin kepala*

Butuh banyak sekali kritik dan saran

Review jangan lupa neeee :'D

Lalalalala~


End file.
